Star Trek - Daughter of the Q
by Tyler McMahon
Summary: Oooh, i'm really bad at summaries. PG to be safe. First Star Trek fic ever so be gentle! Commander Thaila Kirk discovers something weird about her life


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters, the name and anything Star Trek Related. I think Gene Roddenbury (his family etc) or Paramount do. So please don't sue me – I am broke, unemployed and so on!  
  
However I do own my fictional Character of Commander Thaila Kirk!  
  
Notes: Erm…. None at the moment, except Thaila is pronounced Tyler – basically a way for me to indirectly star in my own fan fic.  
  
As far as I know, no one else has done this, if they have I will shoot myself! (Figure of speech, not ready to die yet :D)  
  
  
  
******  
  
Star Trek Voyager – Daughter of the Q  
  
By Tyler McMahon  
  
******  
  
  
  
Commander Thaila Kirk sat in the Mess Hall, tiredly reading through all the research she'd gathered. She gently tapped the screen hoping that it would reveal some useful information. The screen went blank as the words 'Access Denied' appeared. She looked puzzled, as she tried to find out what type of access codes were wanted, after all the thing that puzzled her most was that the message didn't look to be an official Starfleet message. She tapped the computer pad screen again hoping that the next thing wasn't denied.  
  
Neelix watched her as she sat in the far corner of the Mess Hall; her research covering the whole of the table. He checked the time; she'd been sat at that table for the best part of the day, and it was now 15:00 hrs. 'She hasn't had a single thing to eat' he thought. He smiled and walked over to the one of the replicators and ordered her favorite meal, he picked it up and as he walked past the serving counter he grabbed a flask of coffee as well. He walked over to her small corner and waited until she looked up.  
  
Thaila felt a shadow over her; she glanced up from her research, to see the smiling face of Neelix.  
  
"Thought you might hungry." He said still smiling; he moved a few computer pads and placed Thaila's favorite meal on the table. "Pancakes, Banana's and Maple Syrup, just the way you like them!"  
  
Thaila smiled, and motioned for him to sit down. "Thanks Neelix."  
  
Neelix sat down and poured some coffee into her empty cup. "You looked like you could do with a rest." He picked up one of the numerous pads scattered over the table. "Hmm… this is unusual; it doesn't look like a standard Starfleet 'access denied' message, does it?"  
  
Thaila sipped her coffee and then placed the cup carefully back down. "I've been researching my family history, where I get the famous 'Kirk' name from and so on. I've tried seeing if my actual name had any meaning, so I searched for Thaila Kirk, and something about a different Thaila Kirk came up. The thing that excited me the most about this find was the fact that she was around in the time of James T. Kirk," Thaila paused and searched through the pile of Pads she had, finally found the one she was looking for and then handed it to Neelix. "But when I tried finding out anything else about her the message came up. The only thing of significance that I can present as evidence is the fact that she was on the Enterprise NCC-1701-B at same time when James Kirk disappeared whilst trying to saved the newly commissioned Enterprise from an energy anomaly. Which was later to be revealed as the Nexus. He was presumed dead. And that's all I can find."  
  
Neelix looked at the pads, and then looked up at her. "Have you tried checking any of James Kirk's family members? She could have been a distant relative or someone like that?"  
  
"Yes, I've checked for all his family…" She paused and thought for a second. " …What if…" She rapidly started tapping at a pad. "Yes! Why didn't I think of that before? Kirk already had a son called David with a Dr Carol Marcus. But I've just checked all the files on his past relationships… Kirk had a relationship with a Trill, who had a child, whilst with James, but she was died during childbirth, the baby was saved, a girl, this was all in 2269! I'm pretty sure she was his daughter.?"  
  
"Do you think you could be related to her? Why didn't you find this before?" Neelix asked quickly, looking puzzled.  
  
"It's not Starfleet information, it's from the Trill data base, I…" She stopped as she was interrupted by a beeping from her Com badge. She tapped it quickly to answer.  
  
"Thaila," she recognised the voice of Commander Chakotay. "Sorry to interrupt you, but you're needed on the bridge."  
  
She sighed and rubbed her hand over her Trill markings on her forehead. "I'll be right there." She replied; she turned to Neelix. "Thanks for listening to my ramblings about my research, and thank you for the Pancakes!" She smiled and shoved all her pads into a bag.  
  
"I'll make sure you get to finish the Pancakes next time!" He said smiling, as she walked out.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Authors note: Okay, so that's the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think whether I should carry on, any improvements and so on. Oh and this is my first Star Trek fan fic, I tend to normally write wrestling fics, so bear with me with it. :D 


End file.
